Tragedy
by Sasha-038
Summary: Jenny knew she had to kill herself. Gibbs has to save her. But sometimes the battle's too big. Rated for the suicidal thoughts.


Jenny Shepard had spent her whole life running after him, ever since she found her father dead at home. Every thought she had somehow revolved around him. She had transformed herself into something barely recognizable as a human being. Every action she took was about him. Every second of every day she spent planning. She couldn't stop reliving her father's death in her mind. How had he felt? What were his last words? She would never know because 'The Frog' had put a bullet in his head.

She knew she was drunk, for her keys were on the table and the bartender was watching her closely. She took a sip of the beer in her hands watching some couple start to slow dance. They were so in love it made her sick to watch. Once upon a time Jethro would've danced for her, and they would've laughed together just like this couple. Once upon a time Tony would've swept Jeanne Benoit off her feet and put her on that dance floor. Not every fairytale has a happy ending.

She knew she couldn't kill Renée Benoit because she couldn't do what had been done to her so many years back. How could she kill an innocent girl's father for her own selfish reasons? But there was no way she could live with him alive. She knew what she had to do.

The bartender looked away to help a customer and in that second she swiped her keys off the table and staggered out of the restaurant. She stumbled over to her car and got inside closing the door behind her. It was the perfect night to do this, when everything was so cold. December 14th. She opened the glove compartment taking out her back up gun. It was heavy, loaded, and about as cold as the air had been outside. She lifted the gun to her temple and then brought it down. Angrily, she lifted it back up. But even a pissed off drunk Jenny Shepard couldn't bring herself to put the bullet in her head. She had to die though, and if she couldn't do it, someone else would.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Hollis Mann opened the door to her home shivering from how cold it was outside. It had been two months since she broke up with Gibbs, and she was planning to retire in about two weeks. She made her way to the kitchen and started brewing some coffee to get something warm into her system. She sat down by the TV and turned it on flipping through the channels, hoping to find something interesting.

To her disappointment, her phone began to ring. She reached over to her dresser and picked up her purse, pulling the cell phone from there. "Hollis" she answered. She listened in horror to the person on the other end.

"You're sure it's Jenny Shepard?" she asked. "I got it Corrine, thanks"

She immediately knew what she had to do. Call Jethro.

"Gibbs" he answered. He sounded really tired as if she had just waken him up. She supposed she had, since it was about one in the morning.

"Jethro, Jenny's in trouble" she said.

"Where is she?" he asked suddenly alert. Her heart sank down to hear how his voice shifted. She knew deep inside all along that he loved Jenny, but it never hurt this bad.

"She has a hostage, Gibbs. She called my squad and said she wanted me to come ALONE. Any ideas for why she would do that?" Hollis asked.

"She knows you'll put a bullet in her head." Gibbs said angrily, tears stinging at his eyes. If Hollis went he knew Jenny would die.

"Hol, you gotta let me handle this." he begged.

"Jethro I trust you, but I know you won't be able to put a bullet in her head even if it meant saving the hostage."

"I can get them both out of there alive. There won't be a need for me to put a bullet through anyone." he argued.

She considered her options and then let out a deep sigh giving him the address. As soon as she did so he hung up.

* * *

His gun was drawn as he entered as quietly as he could. The airport was empty, for it was shutting down in a matter of days. He recognized the airport immediately. It was the one Jenny had been taken to when she was kidnapped by Brian Dempsey's brother. He opened the door where she was held and found her there, a young blonde woman by her side who he recognized as one of the night shift guards.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed. She was in a position to where her gun was held to the agent, but he had a clear shot at her head.

"Cleanin' up your mess, Jen." he said.

"Do it Jethro, it's your job. You have to get this woman out of here alive. Only one way that's going to happen." she said.

She was dangerously drunk, for the smell of bourbon had made its way around the room. He lifted his gun to her, but they both knew he couldn't pull the trigger.

The blonde looked from Gibbs to Jenny and started laughing. "He's not going to shoot you!" she laughed. "Don't you see it Ms. Shepard? He's madly in love with you."

"Shut up" Jenny shouted pulling back the hammer of her gun.

"How do I know when I shoot you, you won't shoot her?" he asked stalling.

"You don't" she said. "But it's your best shot. No pun intended."

The blonde agent just knew it then. Gibbs wasn't going to be able to kill Jenny without killing himself immediately afterwards. It was one dead agent or two. Her or them. As an agent she made the best choice for everyone. She was willing to end her life to save two, sacrifice herself. Without warning, she pulled out her back up gun and shot herself in the head. Gibbs jumped and Jenny screamed, blood soaking her clothes and covering her face, as the young girl fell limply to the floor.

Jenny didn't know what to do anymore. She had not expected the agent she kidnapped to die. She f elt horrible hat she took her own life. Now she had another reason to do this.

Jenny then put her gun to her head. "I'm sorry Jethro. I have to do this."

"Remember what we said in Paris, Jen?" he asked. She shook her head. "We're partners. We live together or we die together" he said putting his weapon against his temple.

She was shocked. How could he be so willing to leave his team? To leave the beautiful life he had behind? "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, JETHRO!" she yelled. "What about your team? All those victims you'll help? Jethro, you have something to live for. What about Abby?"

"Abby loves you Jen. You're like a mother to her. DiNozzo admires you, Ziva looks at you like a sister. McGee, Jen? He thinks of you the same way Abby does. I read it in that stupid book." he said. "You have about as much to live for as I do."

She chucked a little when he brought up McGee's book. She had never gotten the chance to read that.

"You really never wanna laugh again?" he asked getting slightly closer to her. "I can make you laugh Jenny."

The way he said her name made her begin to second guess herself.

"Aren't you cold Jen?" he asked taking off his jacket. She didn't know what to do anymore. Why was he asking such stupid questions? Why was he willing to die so suddenly just because she wanted to?

"Don't come closer." she said, but he didn't listen.

"Just giving you the coat, Jenny. I'll go back when it's around your shoulders." he said stepping towards her quickly giving her little to no time to think.

In a quick movements he twisted her wrist around to where the gun was aimed into an empty space. She shouted and pulled away trying to get the situation back in her control. She heard her wrist snap and she screamed again knowing it was broken. She felt him remove her gun from her hands as she tried to reach for her back up. He then grabbed her other wrist with such a grip, she knew it would leave bruises. "NO!" she shouted hitting and kicking at him with all her might, but all he did was pull her closer to him putting his hand in her hair, placing her head against his shoulder. He had almost lost her. The love of his life was almost gone in the blink of an eye. He knew it would take time, but he was going to get back the old Jenny. The one he loved all along.

_Would he have pulled the trigger if she had pulled hers?_

_**A/N: Pretty random... Hope you enjoyed it though. Based on the song "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perry. Please review!**_

_**- Sasha**_


End file.
